Did You Want a Hot Chocolate?
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Anna Kaiser is a new girl at school who needs help with her English work. What happens when the English teacher, Mr. Anderson points her in the direction of the highly talented and very beautiful Elsa King? Contains steamy Elsanna. At the moment is a one-shot.
1. Did You Want a Hot Chocolate?

**S'up guys, Cameron here. This is a very steamy Elsanna in an alternate AU, so if you 'no likey, no lighty!' Oh! And I dont own any of the characters or the original story, Frozen. I only own Mishka. **

Sighing, Elsa shut her book, she was sat right at the back of the class with her chin resting almost boredly on her hand as she waited for class to end. She had already done this work so there was no logical reason for her to be there, she was top of the class so she was ahead of everyone else. Although she was the smartest and clearly the most beautiful girl in the entire school, she wasn't all that popular. She wasn't the type of person to flaunt her natural beauty like most of the cheerleaders or jocks. She even dressed low-key, today she was wearing a long sleeved slightly baggy cyan blue woollen jumper, dark blue skinny jeans and dark blue high-tops. Her hair in her usual messy braid with snowflake accessories in it, slung over her left shoulder. She would rather knuckle down and get decent grades so she could get a decent job and move out. At home it was only her and her dad, Arthur, her mother had passed away after she had given birth to Elsa.

Elsa sighed as her arctic blue eyes drifted lazily across the heads of her class, they settled momentarily on her lifelong friend; Kristoff Bjorgman. Who at this present moment in time, was slouched back in his seat with his arms crossed and his head lolled back as he snored quietly. Giggling quietly to herself and shaking her head, _he's insatiable _she grinned, her lips hidden by her hand. She then swept her eyes across the class again and then came to rest on the new girl, a sweet looking redhead who had been seated at the front. She was wearing black trainers, skin tight bleached jeans that made Elsa subconsciously lick her lips as her mind wandered, and a plain t-shirt under a magenta pink unzipped hoodie. Her shocking red hair was split into braided pigtails that made the girl look like a cute pre-teen despite the fact she was seventeen.

Elsa watched in silence as their teacher called the lesson to an end and the students around her jumped into action quickly stuffing their things into their bags. Kristoff gave Elsa a curious sideways glance before following her gaze and shook his head in defeat before heading out of the room. Now the only people that were left were the new girl, Elsa and the teacher, Mr. Anderson.

"Um," squeaked the new girl as she stood nervously next to their English tutor hugging her pad to her chest, "excuse me sir? I didn't quite understand what you meant by the different tenses." (**A/N: this is set in Norway so they would be speaking Nordic**)

"Ah, um," clearly Mr. Anderson didn't know what to do as he had never had anyone come up to him and ask about his lessons before, "Miss Keeler-."

"Kaiser." Corrected the new girl giving him a small nervous smile as she looked cutely up at him.

"Miss Kaiser," he glanced over to Elsa who stuffed her things into her bag to make herself look busy, "um, I have another class to get to, but I'm sure Miss King will be able to help you out." He gathered his thing into his arms and looked over to Elsa with a look of pride, "besides she is the top student at the school."

Elsa was just staring at him with a _you can't be serious _look. The new girl watched Mr. Anderson leave the room before walking awkwardly over to Elsa who had gone back to rearranging the things in her cyan blue leather messenger bag.

"Um," she squeaked again, "h-hi. My names Anna." Elsa looked up to be met with large round teal eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, _Jesus Christ! _Elsa gabbled out a string of incomprehensible words as she clumsily got to her feet, slinging her bag over her head accidently punched herself in the face as she did so and caught her cheek with a sharp bit of her mothers ring.

"Ouch!" She hissed, "crap." She clamped her hands over her cheek. _That smarts. _ The blonde mentally face-palmed.

"Oh nuts!" Said Anna jerking forward slightly as if going to touch Elsa's injury but quickly pulled back, "are you ok?" She asked, concern glistening in her eyes as she looked at Elsa, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine. I have a thick skull." Elsa said dumbly trembling slightly as she took her hands away from her cheek. _God knows how I managed to punch myself so bloody hard! _Elsa's eye was watering slightly and her cheek was cut a small line of blood trickled down her pale cheek.

"Bloody hell!" Cried Anna waving her hands about manically, "your bleeding. You need to put something cold on it!"

Before Elsa could say she didn't need anything and that she was fine, Anna grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the closest toilet.

Only one person was in the girls toilets, a medium sized brunette with a choppy bob, seeing the flustered look on both girls faces she giggled to herself and quickly left, _damn you Zee, _the girl was Elsa's cousin on her mom's side. Anna left Elsa standing dumbly by the sinks with her hand still over her cut cheek as she darted into a cubical to grab some tissue. The blonde watched as the redhead ran the tissue under the cold water tap and squeeze the water out of the wet soggy clump of tissue.

"This may sting a little bit." Murmured Anna as she moved closer to the bleeding eighteen year old. Their faces were inches away as Anna concentrated on cleaning her cut, her little pink tongue poked out in concentration making Elsa's blush deepened.

"Ok, one sec. Here, sit on here." Said Anna pointing to the side with the sinks, "you're taller than me and I can't reach all of it." Anna explained, a deep blush broke out over her freckly cheeks. Nodding once, Elsa hopped up onto the side and leaned forward for Anna. Smiling gratefully, the redhead set back to cleaning the still bleeding wound.

"Wow, you must have cut your cheek really deep." Muttered Anna, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, it must have been my mother's ring." Replied Elsa absently fiddling with the old engagement ring on her right hand.

"Oh? Did she give it to you for your birthday or something?" Asked Anna as she worked on Elsa's cut, the bloody thing just kept on bleeding!

"Or something," Elsa muttered lowering her gaze from the redhead in front of her, "She passed away after I was born." Elsa bit her lip.

"Oh shit!" Anna whispered taking a step back, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." She apologised. Her teal eyes large and slightly watery.

"It's fine, me and my dad don't really speak about it so I can't really expect people to know." Elsa said quietly, as she rubbed her arm absentmindedly whilst staring at the toilet floor.

"That's far enough." Smiled Anna looking up at Elsa through her thick eyelashes. The blonde couldn't help but smile back.

"There, all done." Grinned Anna stepping back and admiring her handy first aid work. Twisting round Elsa examined her cut in the mirror, it wasn't as red as before and it bulged out slightly.

"Thanks." The blonde muttered, trailing a pale dainty finger along her cut cheek, making it sting a little.

"Don't touch it!" Anna mock snapped batting Elsa's hand away from her face, "you should put a plaster on that." She added as it began to bleed again.

"C'mon." Anna grabbed the blondes hand again and marched her out of the school.

"You wouldn't happen to live closer than me would you?" Asked Anna, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she glanced over her shoulder at Elsa. Elsa however had been silent since Anna had pulled her through the entrance of the school, she was staring at Anna's hand still wrapped firmly around her own.

"Uh, yeah, just a coupla blocks that way." Stammered Elsa pointing down the street in front of them. Anna took off again, not letting go of the paler girls hand until they reached Arendelle Boulevard.

"Whoa!" Gasped Anna stopping so suddenly that it caused Elsa to walk into the back of her, "oof! You live down here?" Anna looked down the road in awe. The houses were large regal houses and mansions.

"Y-yeah. My-my father's the Mayor." Elsa hummed looking away embarrassedly.

"Whoa!" Gasped Anna again, "right c'mon then, otherwise your cut'll keep bleeding." The redhead began to gently tug Elsa along the street.

"Which one's yours?"

"N-number 5." Elsa's blush deepened as they reached the gate of number 5 Arendelle Boulevard. Anna gasped in admiration, Elsa's house was clearly the grandest house along the street with two stories and a converted attic with large skylights to let in as much natural light as possible. The house was made of a sparkling limestone with large windows on both the ground floor and the second floor. From what Anna could see of the interior the walls were a powder blue and purple, making the light reflect off the light colors.

Elsa slipped her hand out of Anna's, though she didn't want to, and pushed open the white picket gate and gestured for Anna to follow her. Elsa fumbled stupidly for her keys that had buried themselves inside her bag and were refusing to be caught. Her eyes kept on flicking up to the auburn haired goddess standing nervously next to her. Their eyes kept meeting and they both kept looking away with cute blushes on their cheeks.

Once Elsa opened the door she dumped her bag by the door and told Anna to do the same.

"My father's out at work at the moment, he should be back home soon." Explained Elsa as she led the sheepish redhead up the wide royal looking staircase in the middle of the entrance hall.

"My father and I live pretty much separate lives though we live in the same house." Elsa continued as she led Anna up another flight of stairs, these ones not so posh looking, but more to Anna's standard .

"I live up here. I'm pretty self sufficient." Said Elsa as she pushed open a door and the top of the stairs on a small landing that looked somewhat like a front door. Inside, Anna gasped in awe again, they were standing in what looked to Anna to be a mainstream middle class apartment; with a long corridor leading to a normal sized living room that had all the furnishings including a 40" television and Sky box. Down the hall to the right were two doors, one of which led to the kitchen which had a black marble floor and white marble kitchen sides, and the other led to a bathroom of the same color scheme. There were two door's down the hall to her left; Anna assumed that one led to Elsa's bedroom and the other must have been a spare bedroom.

Out from said bedroom padded a one year old Siberian Husky puppy, her tongue had flopped out of her mouth and her blue eyes ablaze to see her master home from school safely.

"Hello Mishka." Elsa hummed patting the dog on the head as she made her way to her bathroom leaving Anna standing in the entrance feeling a little lost.

"Oh, uh. Follow me." Elsa said poking her head round the bathroom door.

In the bathroom, which consisted of a cupboard underneath the sink, a toilet and a black marble shower, Anna waited, nervously watching Elsa bending over to search into the depths of her bathroom cupboard. Anna's teal blue eyes couldn't help staring at Elsa's rather pert and round butt as it wiggled in the air as Elsa rummaged.

"Aha!" The blonde cried darting up, unfortunately Elsa clonked her head on the side as she stood up.

"Ouch!" She squeaked, both her eyes were watering and her head was spinning.

"Oh," Anna puffed out her cheeks as she mock glared at the slightly older girl, "you really like hurting yourself today don't you." She giggled moving over and gently moving the older girls head down, Elsa had to readjust her height, so she could have a look at it.

"It's not cut or anything, just a little bump." Anna concluded with a smile.

Elsa handed the redhead a box of Hello Kitty plasters ("I've had them a while.") to Anna.

"Why do I need plasters? Your heads fine." Anna blinked.

The blonde stared at her with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, "oh! Right!" Cried Anna remembering the reason she had dragged Elsa home in the first place. Anna awkwardly opened the box, her hands trembling as she had noticed Elsa watching her every move and took out a plaster, opening it she gingerly stepped forward and lightly pressed the Hello Kitty plaster on to Elsa's pale but flushed lightly freckled cheek.

The two locked eyes, teal blue gazing into arctic blue like summer gazing into winter, Anna didn't dare take her hand away in case it startled them back into reality. Neither one wanted to break what was happening. English work was forgotten long ago. Anna's thumb lightly brushed Elsa's cheek getting a hitched sigh from the older girl. Before Anna knew what she was doing, drunk on strange feelings, she leant in on her tiptoes and laid a chaste kiss on Elsa's purple lipsticked lips. Elsa let out a muffled squeak of surprise and jerked her head back, her eyes wide.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Breathed Anna her face slack with shock, "was that not what you wanted?" She took a step backwards, towards the door.

"N-no, it's like that at all. I was just surprised that's all." Elsa insisted giving the redhead an encouraging smile, "I didn't know how to tell you, but…I-I think I like you." Whispered Elsa fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"R-really?" Squeaked Anna.

Elsa nodded, she had put her clenched hands close to her chin, she her fists covered her mouth, it was her barrier from anything bad or awful, her eyes widening in fear as Anna closed the gap between them, walking seductively towards her.

"Well that's good then isn't it?" Anna asked cheerfully, throwing her arms around the older girls neck, Elsa gave her a cute look of confusion as she cocked her head, "'cause I _like _you too." The redhead whispered enticingly in Elsa's ear.

Their new found passion found them in the kitchen, they had somehow stumbled into the kitchen, their fingers fumbling with their clothes as they tried to strip one another in record time. Elsa lifted Anna easily off the floor and plopped her on the kitchen side as she peppered soft kisses along Anna's jaw making the younger girl whimper and vibrate with pleasure. Elsa slowly made her way down from Anna's jaw line down her neck to her collarbone. Suckling roughly on it Anna let out a little yelp making Elsa jerk her head up in fear.

"It-its ok," panted Anna stroking Elsa's platinum blonde hair which had fallen in loose strands around her face.

"Guess I found one of your sweet spots huh?" Elsa grinned goofily up at her, she was crouched down with one knee on the floor.

"Y-yeah." Anna panted her legs giving a tremor as Elsa ghosted her fingers over the inside of Anna's thighs. Elsa smiled and planted a trail of wet kisses on the underneath of her chin and down to her breasts. Taking one in her hand, she gently stroked Anna's nipple while roughly sucking and biting her other.

"Ah!" Gasped Anna throwing back her head. Elsa smiled into her breast before she continued on her journey south, pausing for a moment to lick teasingly around her naval making Anna jolt her stomach as her breath hitched. Moving downwards yet again Elsa wasted no time in removing Anna's underwear, magenta pink lacy panties, with her pearly white teeth.

"Gods," Groaned Anna, her thighs trembling, "that's so hot."

Elsa chuckled making Anna gasp and bite her lower lip as Elsa's breath tickled her lower region. Elsa's arctic blue eyes travelled down Anna's slightly pale and very freckly curvy body and down to her mound. The blonde was surprised to find that th redhead shaved, she didn't think that Anna was the type to bother with such things. Elsa exhaled excitedly and softly placed a kiss on her mouth making Anna give a guttural moan, Anna moved her hips closer to Elsa's mouth that was barely hovering two centimetres from her centre.

Elsa looked up, practically fucking the younger girl with her eyes, silently asking for permission. Anna answered with a barely visible nod. Elsa slowly trailed small kisses down to her slit. Anna gave a surprised but sexy squeak as Elsa took her throbbing clit in her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it, she sometimes let her tongue travel down to her hole and dip in and out of it making Anna thrash around in pleasure. Elsa had to grip tightly to the redheads hips in order to keep her still and stop her from falling of the counter. Extracting her tongue Elsa wiped away Anna's juices from her chin and slid her index finger into Anna's hole eliciting an ecstatic squeal from the girl above making her twist her hips and catching Elsa's head between her legs. Elsa then placed her tongue gently back onto Anna's little bud of hghly sensitive nerves as she continued to pump her fingers.

"Oh _Christ El!"_Gasped Anna her knuckles a snow white as she clenched her hands, "I-I'm so clo-aahh!" Anna's release came quick and hard as she shuddered and twitched uncontrollably on the black marble counter. Elsa chuckled as she stood up and pulled Anna towards her lips gently.

"Did you want a hot chocolate?"

**How was that? If you have any prompts for any future chapters for this please let me know as I'm thinking of writing some more one shots following this story line. Thank you, please review too. :)**


	2. Thunderstorms

**S'up guys, chapter two is now here. I'm gonna try and write a chapter a day, so please, if you have any prompt idea's for this ex-oneshot please don't hesitate to share. Enjoy **

By the time Anna and Elsa had finished the work the redhead was having problems with it was gone eleven o'clock and it was pitch black outside. Elsa noticed Anna give a little shiver as she glanced out of one of Elsa's sky light.

"Did you want to stay the night?" Elsa asked, laying on her front on her queen sized bed with Anna sitting cross legged next to her, the bed strewn with English text books and English to Nordic translator books. Anna glanced back up at the skylight and gave a small nervous mute nod.

"Is-is that ok?" Anna asked nibbling on the end of her mechanical pencil.

"Sure," Smiled Elsa, glad to have company for once, "I don't really like the dark either." Anna's freckly face broke out into a cute smile as Elsa hit the nail on the head.

"Did you want to sleep in the spare room?" Elsa asked a light blush gracing her cheeks, Anna was watching her lips.

"Uh… yeah." Anna nodded, her face fell.

"What?" Asked Elsa nibbling on her little finger as she leant on her hand.

"I haven't got any pyjamas."

"That's ok, I've got an old pair you can borrow." Elsa rolled gracefully off the bed and went over to her white cherry wood draws looking for some old pyjamas.

"Here." Elsa grunted as she found what she was looking for, twisting round she threw Anna an old white top with snowflakes and periwinkle flowers on it and knee length blue pyjama shorts.

"Thanks." Anna muttered with an identical blush on her freckly cheeks, "I-I'm just gonna go change." Anna quietly padded across Elsa's wooden floor with her bare feet. Elsa quickly threw off her clothes and scrambled around the bed for her pyjamas, a powder blue strappy top and royal blue shorts, she pulled her hair from her braid and hung it loosely around her pale face. Elsa then flopped back on the bed and waited for Anna to return. Elsa couldn't believe how her Friday had turned out, only this morning she was arguing adamantly with Kristoff that she wasn't interested in a boyfriend or girlfriend. _Pfft, yeah right_ Elsa rolled her eyes, _as her dad would say 'don't let this cutie go El'_ Elsa chuckled as her father's voice resounded in her head. Elsa had been outwardly gay for the past four years, and her father was fine with it, in face he was happy that he now had someone to compare girls with.

"What you laughing 'bout?" Came Anna's voice from the door, spinning round Elsa's mouth fell slack, her night clothes fit perfect on Anna's curvy figure, hugging every curve and highlighted her hips and her breasts. Elsa watched as Anna made her way over to Elsa and climbed seductively onto the bed and over Elsa, Anna's small breasts pushing on the curvature of Elsa's back making her pop. Anna brushed her face along Elsa's cheek.

"Hmm?" Anna hummed in her ear, "What were you laughing about?" Anna's whisper sent shivers down Elsa's body.

"N-nothing. Just thinking of something my father said to me once." Anna knelt over Elsa's body for a little while waiting for her to elaborate but when she didn't Anna rolled off Elsa and caught the blonde's lips with her own.

Elsa leaned against her guest bedroom doorframe fiddling with Anna's fingers absentmindedly.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Elsa asked peeking at Anna through her thick eyelashes.

"I'll be fine Elsa. I'm perfectly safe in her with you." Anna smiled gratefully at Elsa.

"Ok, well, I leave Mishka in here with you." Said Elsa and she looked down to the little one year old husky who was looking up at the two excitedly, "Mishka, bed." Commanded Elsa pointing to Anna's bed. It was a king sized bed with white silk quilt. Mishka gave an understanding yowl and settled herself at the foot of Anna's bed and looked at the two with large blue eyes.

"Aw, so cute." Cooed Anna, "you trained her well." She complimented.

"Thanks, I-I'd like to train dogs for the police." Elsa replied embarrassedly, stroking Anna's fingernails gently.

"Wow, that's amazing. You must really love dogs." She grinned fiddling with Elsa's fingers too, "I'd like to be a school teacher."Anna said with a blush.

"W-wow," breathed Elsa, "that fits you perfectly." This girl in front of her was just getting better and better, she couldn't believe that this girl she had only just properly met a few short hours ago was getting more and more perfect.

"What?" Giggled Anna, "Why're you staring me?"

"Huh?" Elsa shook her head, "s-sorry. Well, I should probably… go. Good night." Elsa gave the redhead a small smile and slowly made her way back to her room.

"Good night." Squeaked Anna before retreating into her room. Elsa waited until she heard the guest room door click shut before she made her way across her room and flung her large bay window curtains open. The blonde relished in the wash of cold fresh air that flooded into the room. Elsa could tell there was a storm on its way as she watched the trees outside swaying rather violently, there was a strong scent of dampness in the air. Elsa loved storms, her father, when she was younger and he had more time on his hands, used to take her out and they used to storm chase all the way to the Arendelle coastline. Elsa loved watching the bolts of lightning striking the ground, she even had placed on her desk in her living room, was a piece of stone that looked like tree roots, it was in actual fact earth turned to stone after being touched by lightning. It was one of Elsa's favourite possessions. There was a sudden flash of bright white light and a crash immediately after as the thunderstorm started. Elsa planted herself on her bay window seat and pulled her knees up to her chest and watched as another fork of lightning flashed across the sky.

Her bedroom door creaked open glancing up at the door Elsa jumped as a flash of lightning illuminating Anna's petrified face.

"Oh! Anna!" Gasped Elsa placing a hand on her chest, her heart pumping so fast with adrenaline, "it's just you."

Elsa paused at the look on Anna's face, "Anna? What's the matter?" The blonde asked jumping to her feet as Anna flung herself across the room, into Elsa's unwitting arms and gave a little frightened squeak as another flash lit up the room.

"Anna?" Asked Elsa softly gently moving Anna's head to look up at her. Elsa's breathing pause in shock, hot wet tears were streaming down her flushed red face, and her face was broken into the most petrified expression Elsa had ever seen. Even when her father wanted to send her away to Corona to an all year round boarding school, she had never seen such fear in her life.

"The-the s-storm." She whispered before burying her face into Elsa's chest as another crash boomed through the room.

"You don't like the storm?" Elsa breathed, trying to calm Anna down by rubbing her hands on the redhead's arms comfortingly. Anna vigorously shook her head and buried her face deeper, giving a petrified cry as the thunder boomed again.

"C'mon, come lie down with me." Elsa released Anna from her grip and tenderly led the scared seventeen year old over to the bed and laid her down next to herself. Anna squeaked and quickly dove into Elsa's side and entwined her legs with Elsa's.

"Hey, hey." Hummed Elsa stroking Anna's bangs from her face, "it's ok." Elsa's ice blue eyes flashed over to her still open curtains as another lightning bolt flashed across the black sky, "it's just massive cars above the clouds honking their horns and flashing each other." Anna let out a cute little giggle as she snuggled into Elsa's side.

"Try and sleep, ok?" Elsa whispered as she rested her head on top of Anna's who gave a small nod and a comforted hum. Elsa waited until Anna's breathing slowed and deepened, but Elsa knew the younger girl was still awake as she would flinch and squeak every time the thunder struck.

It went on like this for roughly two or three hours, Elsa couldn't be sure as the power went out around one o'clock, snuffing out the light on her alarm clock. _Great! I'm gonna have to faff about trying fix it now. _Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna pulled her from her thoughts when the blonde heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Hmm…Elsa…" A small smile graced the younger girls lips as she subconsciously snuggled closer to the girl.

_I think I just got myself a girlfriend…_

**All done! Yay! Who'd have known Anna would have a fear of thunderstorms? Well, watch this space for chapter three.**

**Cameron out.**


	3. Breakfast

Elsa was pulled from her sleep at sun-up. The storm had passed over hours ago leaving Elsa to gently fall asleep with her guest still in her arms. Looking down, Elsa saw that Anna had the very same smile on her freckly face that she had fallen asleep with just before Elsa heard her murmur in her sleep. Running her free hand through her lose hair the blonde gently slid her other hand from underneath Anna's head a softly laid her head back down.

Anna's eyes fluttered open as she yawned. Elsa couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she looked at the younger girl, her hair had somehow tangle into a giant lion's mane during the night. _How is that even possible? She barely moved_. Elsa shook her head disbelievingly.

"Good *yawn* morning Elsa." Grinned Anna as she stretched, Elsa could only watch as the redhead leaned forward and pecked the blonde on the lips. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as a finger came up to touch her lips.

"Did you not want a good morning kiss?" Asked Anna cocking her head cutely making Elsa blush and stammer incomprehensibly.

"I-I-I-I-I j-just wo-wondered where we s-stood now?" Elsa stammered.

"Well," Anna paused clearly deep in thought, "to be honest I have been watching you for a while." A deep blush exploded over her face, across her nose and up to her ears, "I've been meaning to come and speak to you for a while." She squeaked.

"Oh? What about?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow, curiosity didn't even cover how Elsa was feeling right now.

"Well, I didn't know how to go about it, so I asked that guy you hang around with, Christopher, about it. And he said to just go for it."

_So Kristoff knew about this?! Ooooh I'll get him for that! _

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"W-well, it-it was more of a question actually." Anna said retreating into herself slightly as she bit her immaculate nails nervously, Elsa moved so she was in Anna's line of view, "I-I was wo-wondering if you wou-would go-go out with me?" Stammered Anna looking almost as terrified as she had done last night. Elsa yelped and nearly fell off the bed.

"I know!" Cried Anna looking like she wanted to be swallowed up by the ground, "It was a stupid idea. Why would you wanna go out with someone like me?"

Elsa grunted as she pulled herself back onto her bed and blew her bangs out of her face as she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Why would that be a stupid idea?" Elsa puffed out her cheeks as she pouted at Anna.

"Because… because… Oh I don't know!" Anna cried throwing her arms about in a cute tantrum. Before Anna could say anything else Elsa shot forward and caught Anna's lips with her own extracting a surprised squeak that softened into a moan as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Smirked Elsa looking mischievously at Anna who had an equally mischievous glint in her teal eyes.

"Hehe, I g-guess." Smiled Anna scratching the back of her head making Elsa laugh as her hand disappeared into her lion's mane. _  
_"Have you got a hair brush I could borrow?" Anna asked pulling sleeve of her t-shirt back onto her shoulder.

"Sure, over there." Elsa pointed towards her white vanity desk to a black and blue hairbrush. Anna smiled and began brushing her hair, Elsa settled herself back down on the bed, laying on her side facing her new girlfriend; a light smile flushing her lips. Her flip phone on her bedside cabinet behind her buzzed out a tune. _That'll be Kristoff._ Reaching behind her she flipped her phone open and red his name on her 'notifications', _Mr. Bjorgman._ Elsa laughed at that, that's what Kristoff put into her phone when he got a new number the other day.

"_Good morning sunshine __ Did Anna come and speak to you yesterday?" _His text said. Elsa rolled her eyes and shifted her position so she could reply to Kristoff and keep one eye on Anna who was battling against her hair.

"_Yes! She did! Why didn't you tell me she came and spoke to you!?" _Elsa scowled at her phone as she sent her text off.

*Buzz* _"And where's the fun in that? :D" _Elsa let out an annoyed huff, her scowl deepening.

*Buzz* _"So where is Miss Kaiser? Hmm?" _

"_Sitting at my vanity brushing her hair."_

*Buzz* _"Oh? So I take it you had some sexy time last night eh? ^^"_

"_Oh piss off!" _Elsa snapped her phone shut and threw it moodily on her bed. She glanced up at Anna who was just putting the final touches to her braided pigtails. _How'd she do that so quickly? _Elsa blinked, Anna turned around on Elsa's stool with a small simple smile on her face.

Trying not to have her morning ritual knocked by the fact she had her girlfriend round Elsa made her way over to the back of her door and grabbed her fluffy grey shower towel.

"Um, I'm just gonna go take a shower. If you wanted a coffee or something there's a coffee machine in the kitchen." Said Elsa gesturing to the door.

"Ok, yeah, I'll go make myself some coffee." Stammered Anna standing up and shoving her magenta hoodie over her pyjama top.

Elsa smiled encouragingly at Anna and placed a kiss on her forehead before sliding out of the room.

Anna breathed out, she hadn't even realised that she had been holding in any air. She slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. The kitchen countertops lined the room with an island in the middle. On the countertop near a window was a new looking black industrial coffee machine that made Anna gasp. _Elsa must really like her coffee._ The seventeen year old chuckled before beginning her search for a mug.

Anna sat at the island with her head in her folded arms as she slouched on the counter. Never in a million years did she think that she would start a relationship like this. With sex being the trigger. She would never have thought either, that Elsa would have reciprocated her feelings. Anna's shoulders jolted as she let out a small silent laugh, the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. Anna suddenly froze as she heard the front door open and Mishka start whining and huffing excitedly.

"Elsa?" It was a guy's voice. A chill fizzed down Anna's spine, _it's Elsa's dad! _

"Elsa? Are you here? I just wanted to see if you were ok after the storm last night." Anna listened as the mayors footsteps get closer before they came to a sudden stop.

"O, I'm sorry." Anna's head snapped up to face the voice, it belonged to a man roughly in his late thirties early forties with an immaculate head of auburn hair and a business man moustache. He was wearing a black slacks and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with his hand on the kitchen door handle.

"Hello." Anna muttered with a cheery tone.

"H-hello." The man stared at her, "I'm sorry for my reaction but I was not aware that my daughter had a guest." Said the man coming into the kitchen a little more. Anna looked at him a little closer despite his young demeanour Anna could clearly see the wrinkles on his forehead as he looked at her.

"My names Anna Kaiser." Anna said pleasantly, standing up and offering her slightly trembling hand to the mayor.

"Hello, Anna my name is Arthur." He paused, "Kaiser? Are you the new family that's just moved into town?" Arthur asked releasing Anna's hand and offered for her to re-take her seat.

"Yes sir. My mother and I moved here about a month ago."

"And are you in the same class as Elsa?" Arthur asked taking the seat opposite Anna.

"Yes." Replied Anna standing back up to retrieve her coffee from the machine.

"Enjoying it here in Arendelle?" Arthur watched Anna sit back down and take a sip of her mocha.

"Very much sir." Anna nodded.

"Right, well I shall leave you to it. I was going to have breakfast with Elsa sometimes like I do, but I can see she's busy." Arthur huffed as he hefted himself to his feet.

"You wanted some breakfast?" Anna asked, her eyes brightening, "I can make you some breakfast."

"No, no. It's fine Anna. I can't expect a guest of Elsa's to cook me breakfast." Smiled Arthur.

"No, its fine honestly." Smiled Anna jumping up and running around trying to find a frying pan and turned on th stove. The running water in the shower stopped.

"Besides sir, you might be seeing a lot more of me than you think." Anna grinned laying some bacon in the frying pan.

"Hey Anna? Are you cooking?" Asked Elsa stopping dead in the kitchen doorway pausing in drying her hair with a hair towel. Her ice blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Elsa!" Cried Anna lurching across the room and glomped Elsa in a tight bear hug as the redhead rubbed her cheek lovingly on Elsa's.

"Anna?! Wha-what are you doing?!" Gasped Elsa, her large eyes darting from the girl in her arms to her father sitting with an entertained grin on his face.

"Something you're not telling me El?" He asked.


	4. Sex and a Movie

**Hey guys, chapter 4 of Did You Want A Hot Chocolate is now up and ready for business. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, but an extra special thank you to ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for being the first reviewee to suggest a prompt. Thank you! Oh, also, in answer to your question; ForeverTwatDarius (really?) Arthur is fine with Elsa being gay as she states when she's thinking it all over. He is teasing her. Well anyways, enjoy:**

Elsa groaned and ran her hand through her bangs, she knew it would be here soon. Silently packing up her things she quietly left her math class.

"Elsaaaa!"

"Oof!" Elsa grunted taking a step back as someone glomped her in a tight bear hug. Closing her eyes, Elsa took in the comforting smell of her girlfriend; coffee and chocolate.

"Hey love bird's outta the way wouldja?!" Snapped Kida Alohilani, a white haired dark skinned Hawaiian transfer student.

"Oh, sorry Kida." Muttered Elsa from over her shoulder and shuffled herself and Anna who was still clinging desperately around her neck out of the way of the door. Kida huffed in irritation and bustled past the two, Elsa watched with wide eyes, her hands resting on Anna's hips as her class filed passed; some like Kristoff and Hiro Hamada giving them wolf whistles as they went passed. Elsa grinned at Kristoff but glared at everyone else.

Belle said you weren't looking right today." Gasped Anna pulling Elsa's slightly flushed face closer as she put their foreheads together.

"She was right! You feel awful." Anna whispered, her lip trembling and her face dripping with concern. Belle was one of Anna's friends in her art and math class. Elsa had only met her once so she could only just about remember what the girl looked like. Elsa strained to remember, brunette hair and creamy chocolate eyes, had a part time job in the local library.

"I'm fine." Elsa mumbled gently swatting Anna's hand away from her slightly clammy face, "hey, I was just thinking. There's carnival in town. Did you want to go?" Anna's face lit up immediately. She nodded vigorously and planted her lips against Elsa's rosy red ones, she was wearing red lipstick today rather than the purple one she preferred, getting more wolf whistles from passing boys.

"I-I take that as a yes huh?" Elsa smiled. She had decided to dress up a bit now she was dating Anna; more for Anna's sake really, but unfortunately she had know come under the radar of nearly every guy in school and also the cheerleaders. Obviously she wasn't interested in any of them. Both she, Anna and Kristoff had to wrestle off horny guys, and some girls, from Elsa on a daily basis. Anna's eyes flicked over what her girlfriend was wearing today. She was wearing a knee length cyan blue dress with strappy sleeves and equally blue converse heels, so now Anna had to go on tip toes to kiss her. Anna on the other hand stayed to more comfortable tomboy style clothes. Though today, as it was so bloody hot she had decided on a white summer dress with large purple and orange flowers and purple heelies. Elsa chuckled to herself as Anna rolled down the corridor, hand in hand with her. _Such a child, _Elsa shook her head disbelievingly. Anna was holding her hand and swinging it about like a child holding their mothers hand, but she didn't care, that's just how Anna was.

"Hey, um, I need to pop home quickly. D'you mind?" Anna asked as they reached the car park. Elsa suddenly wondered how Anna got to school, Elsa walked as she didn't live too far away and Kristoff had his Harley Davidson. Elsa blinked in confusion as Anna lead her over to a British racing green Mini Cooper with a shiny black interior and black leather seats.

"Wait, what?" Elsa blinked shaking her head bringing her back to reality.

"Wait what, what?" Asked Anna unlocking the car and opening the passenger side for Elsa, "this is my car silly." Anna giggled crinkling her nose and giving Elsa an Eskimo kiss as she went round to the drivers' side.

"You-you drive?" Elsa stammered hesitantly slipping into the passenger seat, it was nice and cool inside the car.

"Well, yeah. How else d'you think I'd get here. It's too far to walk and I'll be buggered if I'm getting the bus or train here."

"Fair point." Grinned Elsa as Anna slammed her door shut and started the engine. Elsa was silent for the whole journey to Anna's house. Why didn't she know that Anna drove? She had seen her standing beside that very car more times that she could count, why hadn't it clicked that that car might have been hers? Had Elsa really been too captivated by the cute redhead to notice anything else? Anna leaned forward and turned on the stereo and 'Sing' came blaring over the speakers, and Elsa's seat began to vibrate. _She has a sub?! _Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Like the bass?" Anna asked looking at Elsa cheekily out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I love it." Grinned Elsa finally relaxing into her seat and began to sing to herself.

"Here we are." Said Anna lightly after a while, the blonde just managed to catch the name of the road, Southern Street. Anna pulled into the drive way that looked relatively normal but it definitely wasn't the house owned by someone whose parents have normal every day jobs. The windows on the first floor were bay windows and the windows on the second floor were large panoramic windows, all with triple glazing.

"Whoa." Elsa murmured as she got out of the car and shut the door behind her, still gaping up at the house.

"It's not much." Anna practically whispered playing with her car keys embarrassedly.

"I think it's brilliant." Smiled Elsa holding out her hand for Anna. The redhead led her over to the door and shoved it open once she had unlocked it. A little brown and white Chihuahua bound up to them shaking its entire bum when it wagged its tail.

"Hello Cocoa." Grinned Anna picking up the excited pup.

"I didn't know you had a dog Anna." Gasped Elsa taking the dog as Anna passed her over.

"Never really came up in conversation really, did it?" Shrugged Anna, "I'll get you a quick drink." Anna suggested motioning for Elsa to follow her down the hall with the little Chihuahua licking at her chin all the way.

The kitchen was an average kitchen with a white ice making fridge and black stove, it had a little television in the corner facing an end table with two stool like chairs tucked in. Sitting at one of them was a small to medium heighted woman with thick black hair pulled into a braided bun and wearing a black skirted suit piece with a lila blouse underneath. She was sitting reading the newspaper and sipping black coffee.

"Hi mom. Wasn't expecting you home just yet." Greeted Anna lightly without looking over at her mother as she thrust open the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and two glasses from a cupboard over head.

"No, I'm just about to go out. This case is a real tough one." Anna's mother looked up and jumped at the sight of Elsa holding Cocoa and standing nervously in the threshold.

"Anna?" Her mother squeaked without taking her dark blue eyes from Elsa's light blue ones.

"Mmm?" Hummed Anna as she poured out the chocolate milk.

"Did you forget something?"

"Huh?" Anna's head snapped up with her mouth slack slightly, "OH! Right, yeah. Mom this Elsa, Elsa this is my mom." Anna quickly did an introduction before lurching across the side to grab some kitchen towel as she had spilled chocolate milk all over the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Kaiser." Smiled Elsa holding out her hand as Anna's mother got to her feet.

"So… you're the totally amazing, pale skinned goddess I've been hearing so much about?" Anna's mother smirked as both girls exploded in dark blushes, Elsa's eyes flashed over to Anna's who looked like she just wanted to disappear again through the floorboards.

"Um…" _What am I supposed to say to that?! _Elsa's mind was racing.

"Don't mind me, I'm teasing." Giggled Anna's mother.

"Oh, ok Mrs. Kaiser." Squeaked Elsa, Cocoa still licking her chin like there was nothing wrong with the entirety of the situation.

"Please, call me Paloma. I'm only Mrs. Kaiser when I'm working." She smiled, Elsa beamed back. Paloma stepped forward and inspected Elsa more closely with a thumb and forefinger on her chin. Elsa had a sudden strong feeling like she was being MOT'ed or something, her blush deepened.

"Anna?" Paloma hummed still looking Elsa over extremely closely, Elsa was sure Paloma had x-ray vision, actually more like hoped she didn't.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure _this is Elsa?"

Elsa choked on her drink at this statement, so had Anna apparently.

"Wait, what?" Anna spluttered wiping chocolate milk from her chin. Elsa found herself wanting to lick it from her chin herself. _No, stop it! _

"How did you manage to bag such a beautiful girl huh? You have no luck with dating at _all._" Smirked Paloma as she watched her daughter go every shade of red. Elsa's face even turned a dark shade of magenta.

"Well, I did this time!" Huffed Anna crossing her arms in one of her childish tantrums that Elsa had grown to find quite cute.

"I assure you I _am_ Elsa, Paloma." Smiled Elsa running a dainty finger around the rim of her glass. She had pulled what her father had dubbed her 'regal' smile. It was the most posh and most professional smile she could muster.

"Well, I must say, at least you have good, amazing, dress sense. Her last boyfriend two years ago; I'll never forget him, Eric Fisher was his name. Lovely boy, horrible dress sense." Paloma gabbled.

"Uh, m-mom." Whispered Anna nervously flicking her teal eyes over to Elsa who was looking like _what the fuck am I hearing right now._

"Oh," Paloma said deadpanned, "you two haven't done the 'ex' talk yet have you?"

"No, mom." Grunted Anna looking _very _pissed off, _way to stick your foot in it,_ she glanced up at the clock that was placed on the wall above the end table, "aren't you gonna be late?"

Paloma jerked her wrist to look at her watch, "crap! I am! See you later honey," she pecked Anna on the cheek, "it was nice meeting you Elsa, dear." She pecked Elsa on the cheek before whisking herself out of the door.

The front door re-opened, "seeing as your home honey I'm borrowing you car." Paloma called down the hall snatching Anna's car keys from the mini table by the door before Anna could get there as she hurled herself down the hall to try and get there before her mother could.

"Crap!" Cried Anna clonking her head against the now shut front down and heaving a defeated sigh. Elsa sauntered down the hall and rested a comforting hand on Anna's back feeling the redhead give an angered trembling sigh.

"Well, it was a bit short notice." Elsa soothing hand on her back, "it's there all weekend anyway." Elsa gave a reassuring smile as Anna stood up to face her.

"Sure! Maybe we can watch a movie or something?!" Anna asked hopefully, playing with her fingers.

"Ok." Elsa's smile widened as she saw Anna's trade mark grin spread across her face. Before Elsa could draw her breath Anna had grasped her hand and pulled her up the stairs, followed excitedly by Cocoa.

Anna led Elsa into a simple room that was very messy and covered in pink but the blonde didn't seem to mind; _it's very Anna._ The walls were pink and there were clothes and Xbox games and wires strewn all over the place. On her desk Elsa caught a glimpse of a half finished portrait of herself before Anna covertly covered it up with her school books. Anna suddenly rounded on Elsa and pinned her against the door, snapping it shut before Cocoa could trail in behind them making her whine. But the sound fell on deaf ears as Anna crashed her lips against Elsa's getting a surprising squeak from the older girl. Elsa's powder blue blushed eyes fluttered closed as she put more into the kiss. Anna's hands made their way up her hips, up her arms and pinned her hands to the door above her head. It took all of Elsa's will power not to let herself go, especially not when she was so close to it. With a sudden rush of primal heat Elsa pushed herself off the door and manoeuvred Anna over to the bed before she twisted them so she was on the bottom when they fell, giggling into their kiss, onto the bed. Elsa moaned lightly as Anna pulled back to take in a breath before attaching her swelling lips back onto the blondes. The redhead found her hands had begun to roam, like they had a mind of their own, all over Elsa's body. Her dress must have either been a fine cotton or a fine silk, she couldn't really tell but Anna loved the feel on it, not as much as Elsa's skin mind you, but she loved it all the same. Anna heard the distinct clunk as Elsa's converse heels fell to the floor, Anna wanted to squeal in delight as she felt Elsa's legs rise up and her feet press into her back deepening their kiss. A light breathless blush crept across both their faces, they knew they needed to break for breath but they didn't care. Elsa's dress had hitched up as they wriggled about on the bed, which happened to be the only blue thing in the room. Elsa momentarily wondered if it was because _she _liked blue, was it rubbing off on Anna? Anna make quick advantage of Elsa's hitched up dress to ghost her hands up Elsa's smooth pale legs. Elsa's eyes flew open at the sudden contact but quickly her eyes closed as she let out a pleasured moan. Anna grinned into the kiss as she feathered over Elsa's lacy panties, probably blue or purple concluded Anna. Anna found blue and purple _very _sexy on Elsa, she had hoped that Elsa thought pink and magenta was sexy on _her _but she daren't get her hopes up about that. Elsa's eyes fluttered open and rolled back slightly as Anna's hand whispered down to in between her legs to stroke her clit through her panties, Elsa's legs shuddered as her clit gave an involuntary throb.

"Like that huh?" Whispered Anna huskily.

"Uh huh." Elsa squeaked reaching up and pulling Anna back into a deep kiss as her knee came up to rub in between Anna's legs. Anna chuckled into the kiss at Elsa's erotic actions. Grinning Anna slowly moved the crotch of her panties to one side and continued to stroke Elsa's little bud of nerves.

"Aah!" Elsa gave a strangled cry, biting her index finger knuckle. Anna's finger slowly, teasingly, circled Elsa's clit before trailing down to stroke her slit, "Oh, Jesus Anna." Elsa groaned.

"Well, I never got to do you the other week did I?" Anna whispered throatily, her warm breath sighing against Elsa's neck making the blonde gasp for breath as she had momentarily stopped breathing. Although it wasn't careless wild sex like she usually liked, it was teasingly slow; which Elsa had found the other week when Anna jumped her in the park after school. Anna's finger circled the slit before they slowly slipped into her hole causing Elsa to moan a little louder. Having no hands free Anna bent her head and ran her nose along Elsa's hardening left nipple making Elsa giggle thickly at Anna's creativity. Anna moved her head up and lightly bit Elsa's concealed nipple.

"Hhngh!" Elsa cried biting down harder on her knuckle. Anna sat up, onto her knees and pushed Elsa's hand gently away from her mouth, "you'll hurt yourself." The redhead whispered. Elsa smiled and gasped as she ran her hands up Anna's thighs, crumpling Anna's sun dress as she did so. Anna's hand still pumped her fingers inside Elsa, her thumb circling her clit.

"Geez, Anna, I'm so close." Moaned Elsa as she began to shudder and groan, telling Anna she was _very _close. Anna shot forward and latched her mouth onto the crease of Elsa's neck where her neck met her shoulder. The feeling of Anna giving her a love-bite along with the feeling that was growing and growing, suddenly exploded along with her voice as Elsa cried out in pleasure as she shivered and trembled as Ana helped her come down.

"How was that?" Whispered Anna stroking her free hand along Elsa's flushed cheek and down her jaw line.

"A-amazing." Panted Elsa squeezing her hand over the bodice of Anna's dress clumping it in her fist. Anna rolled off Elsa and perched on the edge of the bed, "did you wanna watch a movie?"

Elsa barely managed a nod as she watched Anna comb the length of her bookshelf for a suitable DVD.

"Any particular you wanted to watch?" Anna asked without tking her eyes off the DVD spines.

"Harry Potter?" Squeaked Elsa.

"Ok, I'll run down and put some popcorn on. Hold on." Anna mumbled as she threw herself on the bed by Elsa's bare feet and changed over the game in her console for the DVD before disappearing downstairs.

Five minutes had passed and by the time Anna returned with a mixing bowl full of popcorn and a bottle of pop Elsa was asleep on the bed lightly snoring.

**Aww :3 Whew! That was steamy! **

**Watch this space for chapter 4.**


	5. To Get a Date

"Say, Elsa." Muttered Anna sliding her hand across the metal table to take Elsa's in hers.

Elsa hummed a reply, she currently had her lips firmly wrapped round her Mocha frappuccino straw, her eyes big and wide as she watched Anna with silent admiration. It was after school and Elsa had decided to take Anna to her local coffee shop, which was a quaint homely place with white shabby chic outdoor tables and chairs.

"I was just wondering, you dad's single right?" Anna hinted, Elsa gave a single silent nod as she continued to drink, "and my mom's single…"

Elsa nodded again, taking her lips away from her straw with a loud 'pop' and stirred around her compacting ice. Her chin resting on her other hand as she watched Anna almost lazily. It had been a long day.

"Well…" Anna placed a finger to her chin making butterflies flutter about in Elsa's stomach, "why don't we try and get them to go on a date?" Anna revealed doing jazz hands.

Elsa gasped, drawing ice into her mouth and out her nose, "Wh-what?" She snorted dabbing her nose and mouth with a napkin, "what made you suggest that?"

"Well, your dad's awesome." Said Anna happily, over the two months of their relationship Anna had grown relatively close to Arthur just as Elsa had grown relatively close to Paloma.

"And so's your mom." Elsa said with a small smile going back to propping her head up with both her hands and sipping her mocha frappe.

"Exactly!" Cried Anna throwing her arms about in excitement, "so they should _totally _get together." She grinned.

Elsa rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face. Anna's teal eyes flashed over Elsa. She was wearing a white strappy top underneath a blue and dark blue check shirt, black ripped skin tight jeans and ice blue high-tops. Her eyelids were dusted with a light powder purple eye shadow and her lips were adorned with her favourite purple lipstick. Her fingernails were elegantly long but not _too _long, just right for what she had grown them for, and painted a bright cyan blue with a snowflake on each nail. Anna was wearing short denim shorts, a strappy top with a handlebar moustache on it and ankle high black converse and roughly a dozen bangles on her right wrist. Anna had her hair down and fashioned into waves whereas Elsa had her hair in her usual messy braid with snowflake accessories.

"You know…" Elsa said slowly, rolling her straw between her teeth as she thought over Anna's proposal, "that's not such a bad idea. I've been telling dad that he needs to get himself back out there."

"Yes! And moms all about work! I mean it's always 'lawyer this' or 'case that' it's never 'oh, I met some nice bloke in the post office queue' or something." Elsa snorted at Anna description of her mother Paloma. Paloma had been much more dedicated to her work in the last five years of her career as she and Anna's father were going through a divorce. It was rough on both of them, but more so Anna who was being ignored by her mother. Paloma barely had time with all of the extra cases she had taken on to forget about the horrible mess the Kaiser family was in right now, she had inadvertently left Anna to take care of everything else; mainly her dog and the house.

"That settles it then." Anna nodded determinedly. _Well, I guess that finishes that conversation _Elsa grinned inwardly; once Anna got something in her mind then she rarely let go of it without a fight.

"Hey! Where's your phone?" Said Anna as she leant across the table and grabbed Elsa's phone, Elsa had to shake her head to bring her mind back down to Earth but by then Anna had returned to her seat and was pumping a number into the flip phone.

_What is she doing now? _Elsa blinked confusedly taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh, hello?" Said Anna turning in her seat so Elsa was looking at her side and her legs, _mmmmm, her legs. _Elsa's eyes glazed over as she began to daydream.

"Could I book a table for two please? For eight o'clock if possible. Half seven? That's fine. Thank you. Oh, a name? Kaiser. Yes, K-a-i-s-e-r. Ok, so that's half seven under the name of Kaiser. Ok, thank you, bye." Anna flipped the phone shut with a triumphant smile on her freckly face and handed the phone back to Elsa who took it and instantly pocketed it so Anna couldn't steal it again.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?" Grinned Elsa slipping off her chair and perched on Anna's legs throwing her arms round Anna's neck lovingly.

"Hey yeh two love birds." Came a Scottish accent. Looking up both girls saw a girl wearing a dark green riding blazer and beige jodhpurs with wild unkempt ginger hair wandered towards them fiddling with a crop.

"Hey Mer." Smiled Elsa, Merida and Elsa were in the same equestrian and history clubs at school, although the Scot and the blonde were good friends they didn't get to see much of each other as Merida was a year below.

"Wotcha coddling up fer, eh?" Merida took Elsa's seat and took a sip of Elsa's melting mocha frappe and pulled a face, "bleugh. Coffee and chocolate shoul' be kep' separate." She added turning her nose up at the plastic container.

Elsa smiled at Merida whilst Anna looked at her with a slight frown.

"And why can't we do this?" Anna snapped pulling Elsa closer to her as she spoke.

"Ah no, love, yeh go' meh all wrong." Merida put her gloved hands up in surrender, "I was jokin'."

"Joking?" Anna blinked.

"Aye."

"Oh, well that makes it all better." Anna grinned burying her face embarrassedly into the crook of Elsa's neck as the older girl rested her head on the top of Anna's head, both looking at the ginger Scot.

"Right!" Cried Merida suddenly jumping to her feet making both girls jump, "I best be off. Hiccup's probably getting' worried." She grinned giving Elsa a wink. Elsa chuckled as she waved Merida good bye and watched the ginger trump away down the road.

"Her parents own the stables where I ride." Elsa decided to give Anna a brief explanation of how she knew Merida, she could tell Anna was undecided on how to take the fiery haired hurricane.

"She's a bit…" Anna paused, unable to think of the correct word.

"Unpredictable?" Offered Elsa with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll go with that." Anna grinned before burying her face in the crook of Elsa's neck again, planting soft little kisses along it eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Eew, best look away fella's." Came a drawling ice cold voice from across the road.

Looking up, Elsa saw, as an ice cube of cold terror slipped into the pit of her stomach, that Hans and the rest of the stupid jocks were on the other side. He noticed Elsa glaring at him from Anna's lap.

"Hope she's perfect for you El!" He yelled across the road, "like you told me I was!" He added coldly, a look of evil victory melted onto his face as he saw Anna's face crease into a look of confusion.

"What's he on about?" Anna asked quietly, a sense of dread in her bones.

"Nothing." Muttered Elsa standing up and pulling Anna to her feet too, "let's go." Elsa grabbed Anna by the hand and began leading her around the corner.

"What? Running from it again Elsa?!" She heard Hans call from behind her as the rest of his little gang sniggered with laughter. _Why did Mer have to go when she did?! She would have sent them packing. _Elsa gritted her teeth, angry that she couldn't bring herself to stand up and fight back.

"Elsa?" Whispered Anna staring concernedly at the back of her girlfriends head as Elsa refused to look at her. It was too painful, she felt so ill. _I wish Cameron was here. _The blonde bit her lip trying not to cry in front of Anna.

"It's nothing, just Hans being a prick." Elsa finally settled on that for an answer, it wasn't unknown that Hans was up his own ass and horrid to everyone he didn't think was worthy or who he thought was something crap on the bottom of his shoe. Elsa was the latter, but it was too difficult, too fresh to talk about it right now.

"Oh… ok." Whispered Anna allowing Elsa to lead her around a few more corners before the blonde finally came to a stop.

"Right," Smiled Elsa turning around, the smile was fake and it hurt her cheeks to smile when all she wanted to do was cry but it was for Anna's sake, "it's three o'clock now if their reservation is at half seven then that only gives us a few hours to convince them to go." Said Elsa with a firm voice, a firm, well practiced, and well used voice.

"Y-yeah. Right." Stammered Anna who was still unsure of how to take the strange scene she had just been dragged away from.

"Seeing as we're nearly at mine. I'll drive you home yeah?" Offered Elsa giving Anna a gigantic smile, but Anna still noticed the tears forming in the corner of Elsa's eyes.

"Ok." Anna mumbled. The redhead allowed herself to be led back to Elsa's in silence.

Once inside Elsa made a beeline for her father's kitchen which was a larger version of Elsa's but without the nice industrial coffee machine and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You ok Elsa?" Asked her dad who was sipping a whiskey whilst reading office documents at the large oak table in the middle of the room.

"Just Hans again." Elsa said offhand as she took a swig, "don't worry," she added almost dangerously, "I left it alone."

"That's a good girl." Smiled Arthur taking another sip.

"Oh by the way, someone phoned me by mistake, they wanted to have a dinner meeting with you tonight at 'The Arendelle' for half seven." Elsa gave a fleeting wave as she tugged Anna towards a door that led to the garage.

"That was easy, now just for mom huh?" Anna whispered with a large Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Switching on the garage light Elsa's car came into view. Anna gasped, she certainly wasn't expecting _that _as Elsa's car.

It was a blue Nissan Figaro with the original cream leather interior and white hubcaps intact.

"Whoa!" Gasped Anna as she took a step forward to look at the car better.

"This is my car." Introduced Elsa, "The Sarah Jane."

"You named your car?" Anna quirked an eyebrow as she slipped into the very comfortable passenger seat.

"Well… yeah, haven't you?" Elsa asked like it was the most ordinary thing to do in the world as she slid gracefully into the driver's seat and put the car into reverse.

"You drive an automatic?" Anna asked incredulously looking down at Elsa's gear stick.

"Yeah, it's so much easier. I only got this car last year, I've been driving since I was sixteen and manuals are so busy! I passed in a manual but automatics are so much easier." Elsa explained as she drove down the road wanting more than anything than for today's Hans encounter to be wiped clean from her mind.

Once they reached Anna's house on the other side of town, Anna flung herself out of the car and hot straight for the living room where she knew her mom would be. And sure enough, when Elsa finally made her way in Anna was perched on the arm chair of their brown leather sofa talking animatedly with her mother who was wearing the very same white summer dress Anna had been wearing a month ago. Elsa smiled, although they didn't spend a lot of time together, they made up for it in acting like sisters.

"Oh c'mon mom!" Anna was pleading, "it's already booked. I just wanted to take you out for dinner. That's all, no funny tricks, just me, you and Elsa." Anna whined. Paloma stared at her daughter with a look that clearly said _I don't believe you_, but after a while she gave a defeated nod.

"Fine. Let me go and see if I have something nice to wear. There seems to be a horrible stain on this dress that I can't quite seem to get off. Please don't wear this out again Anna, the stain is unsightly. I've washed it at least twenty times but it _just _won't come out." Anna's eyes widened in fear as her mother pointed to a faded grey spot on the flounce of her dress, she glanced at Elsa who had the same fearful expression as she stared at it too, like it was on fire.

Anna and Elsa knew exactly what it was and they were horrified that Paloma had noticed. It was a stain from Anna last month when Elsa had rubbed her knee against her crotch, the dress must have been caught between the two and the redhead must have accidently dribbled over it.

"Uh," Anna's eyes flashed from the stain to her mother's face, "sure. I'll probably get rid of it then probably some ice cream or something."

Paloma hummed in a disbelieving way but didn't say anything as she skirted around the two frozen girls to go and get ready, maybe she would bring it up with them over dinner. With that in mind Paloma disappeared upstairs.

"Whew!" Anna huffed wiping her brow for comical relief, "that sure was close. Who'd have thought it wouldn't come out." She whispered eyeing the stairs as her mother was known to eavesdrop.

"Well it's your fault for not washing it right away." Huffed Elsa irritated, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Anna poked her tongue out and pulled on her eye making Elsa giggle.

"Might as well put the T.V on, she'll take _ages._" Grumbled Anna flopping down on the sofa grabbing the remote from the coffee table as she did so. Elsa lightly perched on the sofa next to her as Cocoa jumped happily onto her lap and curled up giving a cute little huff.

The two got through two feature films on the T.V before Paloma was ready. She came down the stairs wearing a deep royal blue dress and royal blue heels to match. Her black hair had been twisted up into her braided bun with little wisps framing her dainty face.

"Whoa!" Elsa's eyes bulged, _did she suspect something? _

"Shall we go?" Paloma asked with a strange smirk on her face as she sauntered passed the blonde shutting Elsa's open mouth.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I always dress like this when Anna takes me out, just in case she's arranged something." Paloma winked.

"This is a very nice car Elsa." Complimented Paloma who was sitting in the front passenger, much to the distaste of a disgruntled Anna who had folded her arms and was sulking quietly in the back. Elsa could see Anna's cute pout in her rear view mirror and just wanted to bite and suck it till the redhead moaned. _No! Concentrate Elsa, not a good time to be spacing out,_ she scolded herself, _but she's just so damn cute and sexy, sulking like that. NO! Stop it. You can't perv over your girlfriend with her mother sitting next to you! Get a grip girl! _

Elsa pulled up with the engine still running outside the restaurant, she noticed her dad give her a credulous look as he shook his head with a smile on his face.

"The Mayor?" Hissed Paloma rounding on Anna in the back seat who had slid down in an attempt to disappear.

"You didn't say we would be having dinner with the _mayor!"_

"The mayor's my father Paloma." Smiled Elsa.

Paloma gave Anna a dangerous look, "w-we're not eating with him. _You _are." Grinned Anna as she leaned across the car and shoved her unceremoniously from the car. Arthur ducked down and caught her giving her a sheepish look as they paused, staring into each other's eyes.

Anna gave a sly grin to Elsa before clambering through the car into the front seat Elsa put the car into drive and they quickly sped away leaving their parents to get better acquainted.

**Whew! Thank god for that! Didn't know **_**when **_**I'd finish that chapter. Well, look forward to chapter 6 with vigour! Oh and just so you know this Finn bloke Merida mentioned is Dreamwork's How to Train You're Dragon's Hiccup, I just didn't want to call him Hiccup. So I changed his name. But that's probably the only time he's mentioned. Probably. **

**Cameron out! **


	6. You Have a Sister!

**S'up guys? **

**Have you been wondering who this **_**Cameron **_**person is since the last chapter?**

**No?**

**Well you should have! Coz your about to find out! Enjoy; **

Stepping out of her car Anna noticed a cool looking old car parked across the other side of the road, the person sitting in the passenger seat had large sunglasses on her face and a dark colored hoodie pulled over her head. She had the stereo on loud, so loud Anna could feel the bass from over the road. The girl was bobbing her head to the music with her hand that was hanging limply out of the window tapping out the tune on the car door. Anna had a horrible sinking feeling that she was being watched. Giving the driver a dirty look she slammed her door shut and locked it, deciding to go find Elsa before class.

Anna's first class was English, she and Elsa had taken to sitting at the back of the class near the window and taking turns to sit at the window seat which was originally Elsa's seat. Today it was Anna's turn to sit by the window. Anna still couldn't put the strange driver out of her mind, glancing out of the window she quickly snapped her head back to stare at the front of the blackboard. The strange girl was _still _there, seemingly staring up at her.

Throughout the day Anna caught glimpses of the same purple car, but during lunch though it had disappeared.

"You ok?" Elsa whispered seductively in Anna's ear. Elsa was sitting, perched on Anna's lap on the schools fountain. Elsa today was wearing a white strappy top underneath a silver and blue check shirt, short denim shorts and old chic grey converse. Anna was wearing a grey cargo hoodie with black knee length shorts and black trainers.

"Y-yeah. I'm ok." Anna muttered distractedly moving her head to try and see through the chain link fence trying to see the purple car. Elsa breathed on Anna's now exposed neck and peppered it with kisses and trailed her tongue along Anna's pulse point making the redhead tense up. Elsa pouted, frustrated she wasn't getting any reaction from Anna, slid her hand under her hoodie and up to Anna's lacy black bra. Anna sighed, a pleasured blush flushing across her cheeks as Elsa expertly, and secretly, played with Anna's covered nipple. Elsa smiled slyly at Anna's reaction. After a while though, Elsa grew bored with the lack of reaction from Anna and removed her hand and placed it on her shoulder just as Merida came trumping towards them.

"Hey ya guys." She grinned flinging herself down next to Anna, facing Elsa's back as the older girl twisted round so she could see the ginger scot.

"Hey Mer." Elsa gave her a chaste smile still with her hands resting on Anna's shoulders. Breathing in deeply Anna sighed and rested her head tiredly on Elsa's chest.

"She ok?" Merida asked Elsa concernedly, "you ok lass?" Merida peered round Elsa to look at Anna, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with concern.

Anna couldn't be asked to speak so she settled for a little nod, a little pout on her face.

"Oh Snowflake," Cooed Elsa running a finger along Anna's cheek and jaw line, "you tired?" Elsa's brow crinkled with worry.

"A little." Mumbled Anna with a crack in her voice, the heat was starting to get to her. Arendelle was currently goin through a freak heat wave, taking all of the citizens by surprise as they were getting ready for the colder weather that was supposed to be coming.

"Oh Sweetheart." Chuckled Elsa placing a cool hand on Anna's cheek and neck pressing the redhead into her a little more as she rocked Anna comfortingly.

Merida was watching with a small caring smile, she knew how much the two were in love and it was sweet to see such outward signs of pure affection. The sound of a loud car engine roared across the school grounds. Many of the students paused what they were doing to stare at the car making the noise.

"Whoa!" Came the voice of Eugene 'Flynn' Fitzherbert from a bench near the fence as he pressed his face up against it, "it's a 1969 Lamborghini Miura P400S!" He gasped in awe, "and in perfect _mint _condition!"

"It's back!" Breathed Anna stiffening up again as she stared at the purple car. The girl she had seen early got out of the car and leaned against the door texting or playing on her phone. Anna noticed Elsa was looking at the girl strangely but before Anna could ask what was wrong the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell eh?" Grinned Merida nudging Anna, she had obviously seen Anna open her mouth a crack to ask Elsa her question.

After school Elsa and Anna were perched on the curb outside the school gates, Elsa had received a phone call from her dad, the Mayor, to say that he would be coming to pick her up. Anna was sitting slightly forward with her hands clasped together as she rested her head on them, Elsa sat next to her with an arm around the small of her back, rubbing circles every now and then. The same roaring could suddenly be heard as the purple car came round the corner and stopped right in front of them. The girl got out with a large grin on her face as she looked down at a cautious Anna and Elsa who was falling asleep because of the heat.

Elsa slowly looked up as the girl took her sunglasses off to reveal the most amazing eyes Anna had ever seen, _ever, _they were a crystal purple color. The girl yanked back her hoodie to reveal bright platinum blonde hair in a low side ponytail on her left and a complexion similar to Elsa's.

Anna saw Elsa's eyes light u at the sight of the girl.

"C-Cam?" Stammered Elsa getting to her feet and hesitantly made her way over to the girl.

"Hey you." Grinned the older girl.

"Cam!" Squealed Elsa and suddenly diving into the woman's open arms, "Cameron!" Elsa snuggled her face into the woman's hoodie.

Anna watched incredulously throughout the girls interactions.

Elsa finally drew back with a large smile on her face, "what are you doing back? I thought you had a new job over in Disney America."

"Yeah, I have, I've already been there a good two years." Cameron said patting Elsa's arms.

Elsa looked back at her, stunned, "has it really been two years?" Elsa mumbled lowering her gaze. Cameron gave her a strange look, one Anna could not decipher.

"So," sighed Cameron finally resting her unique eyes on Anna who was still sitting on the curb looking up at them with large confused teal eyes, "who's this lovely lady?"

"Don't be a perv Cam. This is Anna," Anna stood up at her name and entwined her hands nervously with Elsa's, "my girlfriend." Elsa gave Cameron a little smile.

"Anna, this is my older sister, Cameron." Elsa said nervously looking at Anna.

"Oh," Anna's face froze, what was she supposed to say to that, "hi, I'm Anna and I like warm hugs!" _Why the _hell _did I just say that! _Anna mentally freaked and began waving her arms about in a panic.

"S-sorry, y-you p-probably didn't wanna kn-know th-that!" Anna gabbled still with her arms waving about in a panic. Elsa smiled lovingly at Anna and softly grabbed her hands giving the redhead an encouraging smile.

"It's fine." Cameron's grin widened at the sight in front of her, "so, did you guys wanna go to the movies?" Cameron asked getting excited "yes's" from the younger girls.

"Well c'mon then." Cameron motioned to her car behind her. Turning around she noticed a small group of boys admiring her car. To be exact it was Flynn, Naveen, Sebastian and Max, Anna's ex boyfriends younger brother.

"Yo, kids!" Cameron yelled grinning broadly at them all jumping, "what you doin' round my car?"

The boys spun around and immediately went slack at the mouth, Naveen was dribbling slightly.

"That's _your _car?!" Gasped Flynn pointing comically at the car whilst the others looked from the car to Cameron and back again.

"Yes." Grunted Cameron raising a thin eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips, "now I suggest you back away from my car gentlemen before I break your fingers." She snapped, the boys paled and slowly moved away from the car though regretfully. Cameron stomped passed them followed nervously by Elsa and Anna.

"I wouldn't have really broken their fingers." Smirked Cameron as Anna slid into the back seat whilst Elsa sat in the front passenger, "I'm just really proud of my car." Cameron turned on the radio and immediately turned it down, for fear of hurting her guests ear drums, she decided that she should put songs on more suited on Elsa and Anna's taste so she changed her CD and Ella Henderson's Ghost began playing over the speakers.

"So what movie d'you guys fancy going to see?" Cameron asked as they pulled into the cinema parking lot.

"Uhh…." Anna hummed with a finger to her chin, "how about We Bought a Zoo? I've been meaning to see for a while now." She looked cutely over to Elsa who just beamed at her.

"Awesome." Cameron said, "We Bought a Zoo it is."

Cameron bought Anna and Elsa their drinks and some popcorn, but when Elsa offered to buy Cameron some the older girl quickly declined.

After the movie Cameron seemed a little down.

"What's the matter Cam?" Elsa asked placing a cool hand on her sisters arm.

"I…" Cameron paused taking a deep breath before shakily letting it go, "I was gonna wait and tell dad as well but it's playing on my mind and I need to tell someone." Cameron looked up at Elsa who could see fear mingled with excitement as she absentmindedly stroked the contorts of her stomach.

"Elsa…your gonna be an Aunt."

**Dun, Dun, Dun…**

**Is **_**this **_**the reason Cameron came home? Or is something brewing, besides the baby **

**I apologise if this chapter seems a bit crap and rushed but I was running out of idea's for how to introduce Cameron sooo… yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Watch this space for the next chapter.**


	7. The 'Ex' Talk

**HEY GUYS! Here's the chapter you've probably all been waiting. The chapter to answer all of your Did You Want a Hot Chocolate questions. WARNING: Mentions of rape and abuse, and scenes of a disturbing nature. Please DO NOT READ if abuse and rape has personally affected you. Here we go!**

"Ah!" Elsa shrieked jolting from her horrid dream. Since she had bumped into Hans the other month she had been plagued with horrible dreams; memories of what happened when she was sixteen. The door burst open as Cameron and Anna came flying into the room. Anna hurried into Elsa's arms and began to fuss and fumble over her hyperventilating girlfriend.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna trying to get the blonde to calm down as she placed a hand on her warm cheek, "Elsa? It's ok! It was just a dream." Anna had been round Elsa's for the past two weeks, to be honest she was round there so much that Arthur and Paloma was thinking of having the redhead move in. Not that they would tell their daughters that. And for the past fortnight Elsa had had the same nightmare every night, though she didn't – couldn't – tell Anna what it was about. Cameron handed Elsa a glass of chilled water and the younger blonde gulped it down desperately gasping for breath when she finished and handed it back to Cameron.

"Hey, Anna. Could you go make Elsa a coffee? Please?" Asked Cameron, trying to politely excuse the redhead so she could quietly talk with her sister. Anna silently nodded, took the glass and left the room, gently snapping the white painted door shut behind her.

"You _have _to tell her El. You can't keep going like this." Cameron implored as Elsa drew the quilt up to her chin, her arctic blue eyes filled with fear and sorrow, "She'll find out soon. It's bound to happen; she'll be heartbroken if she finds it out from anyone else other than you." Cameron rested a hand on Elsa's flushed and slightly sweaty shoulder.

"I-I can't t-tell her." Elsa whispered, tears pouring slightly down her cheeks as she stared at her sister. Cameron couldn't stand seeing her sister like this, it angered her to no end to know that _bastard _still affected her after two years.

"Fine," snapped Cameron removing her hand from Elsa's bare shoulder, "but you _need _to tell her Elsa." The older blonde frowned at her, "if you don't, I will. She can't go on not knowing." Cameron's frown deepened as she stood up and Anna came back in with a steaming mug of coffee.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cameron muttered, going green at the smell of coffee before quickly leaving the room.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Murmured Anna sitting at Elsa's feet and passing the blonde the coffee. Elsa didn't even look at the contents of the mug as she placed it gently on her bedside table.

"Anna… we need to talk." Whispered Elsa sniffing to try and stop the tears that fell down her pale slightly flushed cheeks. She was looking away from Anna and fiddling with her pale fingers nervously.

"Oh goods, what-what have I done now?" Anna cringed biting her lower lip.

"No, no. It's not you… It was Hans." Elsa's eyes faltered to her bed covers as she fiddled anxiously with it.

"Hans?" Whispered Anna to herself, _of course, she's been having these nightmares since we saw him at the café. _Anna looked carefully at Elsa, Anna's heart fractured to see Elsa so fragile, wilted and… ashamed?

"What exactly happened between you and Hans?" Anna asked placing a hand on Elsa's bare knee. _Christ! She's soaked in sweat!_

Anna looked up to see tears falling thick and fast from Elsa's arctic blue eyes that she had squished firmly shut to stop herself from seeing the redheads face.

"I…I had just turned sixteen when I met Hans at a concert in town. He seemed nice and genuine, he was into everything I was, which wasn't much back then to be honest." Elsa gave a low dry laugh, "Then our relationship turned into a more…intimate one." Elsa's eyes flashed up to see how Anna was taking this, her face was blank but a look of concentration could be seen in her calculating teal eyes that made Elsa's heart jump in fright.

"And then… I-I got ill and he found something out…about…about me. And he turned violent and aggressive, our love making turned from mutual love into a sadistic game.." Elsa's voice broke as she reclined into herself, her hands clasped to her chest and unbeknownst to Anna, the room temperature dropped, "He-he began to beat me and invite his jock friends round to help him rape me. Then he would leave me wherever and go play football with his- his _friends._" She growled aggressively, "He would bruise me, batter me and make me bleed, all for the entertainment of his friends." Elsa choked, her hand brushing over a thin silver scar on her thigh that Anna hadn't noticed before.

"And-and one n-night I-I didn't come home. He had knocked me out in the local park and just _left,_" She looked up at Anna making the redheads heart break in two, Elsa's face was not the one she remembered. It was all red and puffy with tears dribbling from her swollen glassy eyes, "so Cameron got dad and Merida to come looking for me. It was Cameron and Merida who found me curled up in the park with nothing but my school shirt wrapped around my naked body, covered in bruises." Elsa subconsciously rubbed the column of her neck, the area where her bruises had been most severe.

A small smile oozed over her paled face, "of course Cameron wanted to murder him. But I managed to convince her not to. So they brought me home and Dad immediately tried to get him arrested for it. But…" Elsa drew her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly, moving her head to look away from Anna whilst leaning on her knees. Anna didn't know what to say, in her three months of living in Arendelle she had come to learn Hans was a bit of a dick but she _never _thought he was evil. To pose as someone's Prince Charming then turn into the devil. Anna shook with anger, _how dare he!_

"But?" Anna encouraged softly.

"But Hans' family run the police department. So… of-of course they wouldn't listen. They said there was no evidence to support my claim despite the fact his parents hand seen up hit me once or twice, and you can't exactly miss dark bruises on my pale skin. Can you?" Tears swelled in Anna's eyes as she looked at her girlfriend, petrified out of her mind, looking so broken and dishevelled, like a lost and hurt child with her hands clasped firmly to her chest as if she was trying to stop her breaking heart from hurting anymore.

"Oh, Elsa." Whispered Anna scooting over and embracing the older girl. It hurt Anna so much to feel Elsa melt into her grip and break down even more. Elsa's shoulders were wracking with every sob and breath she took and Anna was pretty sure her t-shirt was being soaked right through, but she didn't care. She needed, wanted, Elsa to know she was there for her.

"I'll always be here for you Elsa." Anna whispered softly into her ear with stroking her platinum blonde hair.

"After-after a while, after the abuse stopped. He-he would blackmail me, telling me that if I ever tried to get him put away for what he did to me, he would tell everyone my secret." Elsa sobbed into Anna's chest.

"And what _is _your secret?" Anna asked tenderly curling a strand of Elsa's hair around her finger. Elsa suddenly pulled back, drawing the quilt tightly around herself shaking her head violently.

"I-I can't Anna. No-one can know. No-one!" Elsa jabbered almost madly pulling her quilt right up to her chin, "not even you. I-I'm sorry Anna." She added in a bare whisper at the look of pure sadness and sorrow on the young redheads face.

"It's ok Elsa. If it's that important to you, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. And I respect that. Ok?" Anna leaned, slowly, over Elsa's legs to stroke her cheek comfortingly.

"How about you get some more sleep ok?" Anna suggested soothingly as she traced to contorts of Elsa's eye and cheek. Elsa shook her head reminding Anna of a child, her pout though heart breaking, was quite cute.

"You need your sleep Elsa. You were tossing and turning all night." Whispered Anna exasperatedly.

"But," Elsa glanced at her digital clock, "but it's twelve o'clock. I have to walk Mishka." Breathed Elsa looking frustrated at Anna.

"Don't worry!" Called Cameron from the hallway, "I got it!" And they both heard the front door to Elsa's apartment close and the sound of Mishka marking and whining all the way down the stairs to the actual front door.

"C'mon, I'll lie with you till you fall asleep. How's that sound?" Asked Anna scooping Elsa up and snuggling them both down into the depths of their bed.

"Ok." Elsa muttered, her eyes dark with sleep as she gave an involuntary yawn and snuggled into Anna's chest giving a contented sigh. It wasn't long before the blonde fell asleep.

Anna wasn't sure how long she had been lying there but Cameron and Mishka had been back for a good long while. Slipping her arm delicately from her fragile girlfriends head and slid quietly from their room.

Upon walking into the kitchen Anna saw Cameron silently sipping a mug of peppermint tea whilst reading some formal looking papers with Mishka lying panting at her feet.

"How is she?" Cameron asked, her voice barely a growl, her purple eyes not leaving the documents she was reading vigorously, as if it might disappear.

"Asleep." Anna sighed, plonking herself down in the chair opposite her, "she's exhausted." Anna put her head into her hand.

"Has she told you?" Cameron asked flicking her purple eyes up to meet Anna's teal eyes.

"About Hans?" Croaked Anna not wanting to look at Cameron.

Cameron nodded, a low grunting hum escaping her throat.

"Yeah, she told me. I can't believe it." Whispered Anna, her hand on the table clenched into a tight fist turning her tanned knuckles white.

"So," Cameron said sounding all too cheerful for Anna's liking; it scared her, Anna looked up to see Cameron gazing intently at her making her lean away slightly, "what're you gonna do now?"

Anna suddenly grew irritated, her face flushing red with annoyance her mouth open in anger.

"Well I'm not leaving her if that's what you're insinuating!" Barked Anna leaning forward, squaring up to the twenty five year old.

"I could _never _leave her!" Anna stuttered in complete heated anger, "she's too pure and amazing and loving to leave! It's not like it was her fault anyway. And I swear to you the next time I see Hans I'm gonna make him eat his teeth!" Anna finished with a snarl. Cameron's serious look broke to reveal a large proud smirk.

"Good girl. You're exactly who my sister needs in her life right now." Cameron grinned taking a pocky stick from the small cardboard container on the side by her elbow and munching on it. She offered one to Anna who took one with a large goofy grin on her face.

"_No! Hans, please!" Elsa whispered cringing away from the tall dark auburn haired boy, he backed her into a tree. Elsa recoiled as he advanced on the blonde. _

"_No, please!" Elsa had her hands up as a slight barrier, a frail weak barrier. _

"_Hehe, freak! You deserve this!" He spat rounding on Elsa and pulling her into him, stripping her of her clothes making her cry with terror; her voice breaking with fear. _

"_Yo, guys! She's ready!" Hans called over this shoulder, from the shadows of the tree's came the football team all rubbing their hands excitedly with evil smiles on their faces. _

"_No, no… please!" Elsa cried trying her best to get out of their way as she tied to scrabble up the tree _

_. She was grabbed by the Captain and forced to kiss him, she wanted so much to bite his tongue but she knew that the violent repercussions would be too horrible for her to bear if she did actually bite his tongue. Tears burst from her eyes as she was made to kiss his ugly chapped lips with his upper lip stubble. Another of the football team came up behind her and began to painfully grope her breasts. Elsa let out a squeak of fear, a squeak they always misunderstood for one of pleasure._

"_Look, the slut likes it!" Growled the footballer who was violently rubbing her breasts, she was suddenly pushed down onto her knees and somebody's dick was shoved into her face. Shrinking away from it another footballer grabbed her head and jostled her face towards it. The momentum of the push caused her mouth to open, this was quickly taken advantage of and the penis was thrust into her mouth. _

_Made to give head, Elsa complied, fearful for her life. Like every other day of her life with Hans. Elsa listened to Hans as he sauntered towards her and the two footballers, her eyes wide with fear as she watched him approach, he dipped down onto one knee and stroked her slit from behind make her tremble with fear. _

"_Shall we lay her up boys?" Hans cackled wickedly, the footballer crouching behind her stood up and stepped away, and the guy who she was forced to give head to wrenched his penis from her mouth leaving her gagging and choking. Hans growled in frustration before he punched her across the face and flipped her onto her back. There was a gap in his pants where his penis was poking through. _

"_You goin' first today Hans?" Growled the 'head' guy with an evil smirk on his face. Elsa's eyes bulged with fear and salty tears as she watched Hans in silent fear as he knelt over her, his dick touching the entrance to her slit, his large hands on her knees as he yanked legs open. _

_But before Hans could go any future loud stomping footsteps could be heard. A large spot light was suddenly thrown over them and a pale fist collided with Hans' face knocking him to the ground. A magenta hoodie was thrown gently over Elsa as well as a pair of Cameron's baggy jogging bottoms. Elsa quickly shoved the clothes on before looking at her saviours. There were three of them. The tallest was Cameron, her sister, Merida and…_

"_Anna?!" Gasped Elsa, through her fat tears as she stroked her swollen cheek, dark bruises already coming out on her knees. The redhead looked down at her with a large grin on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips before she looked around at Elsa's attackers, Cameron and Merida launched themselves onto the jocks whilst Anna made her way over to Elsa and scooping her up into her arms as she sat down nestled between the roots with Elsa. Anna pulled Elsa into her and allowed her into snuggle and break down in her arms._

_Elsa's sudden wash of relief could only tell her that everything would be alright, now Anna was with her._

Elsa smiled in her dreams.

**All done, I apologise if that affected anyone, it is purely fictional, but if this has affected you I strongly suggest that you find the proper help. Any reviews would be much appreciated, though no heat please.**

**Once again, I apologise. But now you guys know what Hans did to Elsa.**

**Cameron out.**


End file.
